Sam Rosenburg and the Shadow Demon
by charmedfan120
Summary: A few years after the events of 7x22, Willow and Tara moved to a small country town where they are surprised to find they aren't the only witches in town. Shortly after arriving Willow finds herself pregnant with a child whose power and existence shouldn't be possible. When the child reaches 15, the coven that created the child seeks to use the teenager to free their master!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

It's only been a couple of years since Sunnydale was destroyed along with the Hellmouth that resided there. While the Scooby Gang have all gone their separate ways Buffy and Dawn left the US for Rome, while Xander and Anya have moved to Miami and Giles has returned to Britain and as for Willow and Tara who Willow successful resurrected using a brand of Dark Magic that required the sacrifice of the one who brought the victim's death along with the victim's body and blood of living relations to the victim. Tara's family refused to offer. This would be the last time Willow would ever practice the arts of Dark Magic.

Tara although loved and still loves Willow found herself looking at Willow differently than before. Sure she knew everyone had a dark side and faults Willow's love and skill with magic was both a strength and an addiction. But watching over Willow in Heaven seeing her attempting to end the world attacking her friends and killing. It broke her heart to see her soulmate in such a dark and twisted state! Willow had promised Tara that once she completed the spell to activate all potential slayers that they would take a break from magic to focus on new interests take a break from all the supernatural drama.

They both wanted to settle down and build a life for themselves one where they would be free to be themselves to start a family. The two found a place in the country quiet and rather peaceful in a small three-bedroom house that was built back in the Victorian era. A few days after their moving into their new home the lovers were exploring the small town they have moved to and were surprised to learn that they weren't the only witches in town they are a few others. This actually made the couple not feel like outsiders but glad that they weren't the only witches in this new community. One day one of the witches in this small town in a very clever and unexpected way acquires a very small amount of Willow's blood without the couple or anyone else knowing.

* * *

This witch then returns to her coven who are currently residing in a hidden temple deep underground and cloaked to avoid any spies and unwanted people. The coven consists of four witches and four warlocks (male witches) but both titles apply to them. Each one of them is wearing a black cloak that has a hood to cover their heads. The other seven witches and warlocks that were already there are stood around a stone altar, that has a special symbol on it one unique and only known to a select few. A symbol you will learn about later.

"Were you successful in acquiring the witch's blood?" One of the witches asked.

"Of course dear, sister the Rosenberg witch doesn't expect a thing nor her lover." The witch who acquired the blood they needed answered.

"Excellent Francine, we can't fail our master Willow Rosenberg is one of a kind. She is currently the most powerful witch of this century and the last four. There is no other suitable candidate." A warlock spoke.

"Did you require the other ingredients?" Francine asks.

"Yes, a mixture of bones of powerful deceased demons, a small amount of our master's blood and a tiny amount of skin belonging to a mortal warrior whose strongest attribute is his heart." Damon one of the four warlocks answers.

"Then it is time to create what is needed." Bonnie the second most powerful member of the coven says. Francine approaches the altar. Damon pours the small amount of blood belonging to their master over the bones of the fallen demons. While Bonnie adds the tiny piece of skin to the bones before finally, Francine adds Willow's blood to the bones, skin and their master's blood.

"Masters of darkness, mistresses of light we now invoke thee." Bonnie and Damon start to chant.

"Gods and goddesses we call forth your power to bring upon our will a child we wish to create." Francine and others witches and warlocks join in.

"One like no other who shall possess gifts like no other ultimate untameable power over the dark through the blood of his soon to be father and the essence of demons who came before. Let the unlimited powers of light from the witch and her bloodline we have chosen to carry our master's heir to flow through this child we so greatly desire." The coven chant together this spell is chanted almost twenty times due to the immense power they are summoning. Eventually, the ingredients begin to merge both a white and black mist manifests from this merge which leaves the temper invisible to all but the coven. This unholy mist quickly finds Willow and enters her body and finds her womb!

"It is done." Francine declared.

"Now all we have to do is wait fifteen years," Damon spoke.

"Then our master shall rise and grant us unimaginable power," Francine said.

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

A mere few weeks later Willow found herself suffering from intense morning sickness and changes in personality. Tara was concerned about her lover this wasn't normal it wasn't like Willow was practising forbidden magic. It had to be something else but what? Tara found herself flipping through all kinds of grimoires trying to figure what was happening. Willow begged Tara to put some kind of boundary spell around Willow to prevent her from doing anything dangerous if she should lose control over herself. Tara knew that if Willow were to turn into a violent episode it could cause all kinds of damage. So, Tara cast the most powerful and complex binding/boundary spell, she knew the one that would be tied to Willow's heart and could only be broken by the caster or if Willow stopped her heart.

"This certainly isn't the kind of activity I had in mind for a Saturday," Willow commented trying to distract herself from all the possible dreadful scenarios running through her head.

"Me either, I thought we would have had a picnic at the local park," Tara responds. Tara then comes across a spell that might have the answers.

"I've found something it will just take me, an hour to prepare." Tara declared. This brought very little comfort to Willow as she was terrified to find out what is causing her to have dangerous mood swings.

* * *

The hour soon past for Tara to prepare what she needed Tara covers her hands in a rather peculiar concoction. Tara then asks Willow to lift up her t-shirt slightly which she complies to. Tara then holds her hands out towards Willow. She then begins to chant in a lost forgotten language one that even Willow didn't recognise suddenly the lights in their house start to flicker all electronics start to go out of control then Willow's eyes briefly turn pitch black and from her womb a powerful blast of magic radiates from her breaking the binding the spell and throwing Tara into a wall. Willow's eyes then return to normal and so does the electronics around them. Willow quickly runs to Tara's side.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't know I could perform magic in the binding spell. Are you hurt?" Willow rambled panicked.

"I'm okay, Will, I promise and you didn't perform magic in the binding spell you couldn't it was someone else," Tara replies as Willow helps her get up.

"That's impossible unless someone is possessing me from a distance," Willow said.

"Yes, possession but not from a distance inside of you. The spell, I cast acted like a summoning and insight spell mixed together. The magical burst was the summoning part of the spell to bring forth what takes over you and when the magic hit me the insight part of the spell took place. I sensed a baby inside of you but its aura is not that of an average child. The baby is made from magic three different parts but I only recognised yours, someone used powerful magic to make you pregnant. The baby's magic was strong enough to shatter my binding spell." Tara starts to explain.

"That kind of magic is forbidden it messes with nature on a grand scale. How did we not notice? We put all kinds of magicks over us to help sense anyone messing with us magically?" Willow wonders.

"I don't whoever did this has magic we have never heard of or seen. But the child does have some darkness innate Light and Dark magic, the baby has a human soul." Tara carried on explaining.

"We have to find out who did this? There has to be some reason behind this." Willow says.

"Although, I only recognised your part that went into creating the baby and not the other two I do know the other parts are extremely powerful likely to be demonic," Tara replied.

"What do we do? This is something you hear every day even for people like us," Willow questions.

"Well the choice is up to you, Willow, you're the one who is carrying the baby. If you decide that you want to have this baby despite its strange conception we can we will just find a way to bind its dark demonic side. And figure things out from there or if you don't then we'll find another solution." Tara answered. The choice Willow has to make will change everything and not just for them.

End of chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

The news of Willow's pregnancy hasn't been easy for neither Willow or Tara to process. The conception of the baby was confusing despite all the supernatural situations the two witches have been through for years. It's only been a few weeks since they discovered the unnatural pregnancy and Willow has already started to show. Willow hasn't been able to think about anything but the baby growing inside of her. Right now Willow is sat in their new garden on a wooden bench wondering how she should tell her friends this conversation is definitely something you couldn't do over phone, text or email. Willow performed all kinds of blessings, spells for signs just to give her answer. And now she realises there is no spell, no amount of magic that can make her decision up for her. It's a choice that she and she alone have to make.

"You know baby, you're definitely a surprise more than most babies," Willow commented.

"Tara, my wife and the love of my life. She believes that since you have a human soul. That you can be good despite the other parts that made you. Tara is the purest person I know full of goodness, if she has faith in you, I guess I have faith and hope in you too." Willow says.

* * *

The time for Willow to give birth to this child soon came faster than the couple expected. The labour was something neither witch could have ever imagined it was short but felt like it lasted for eternity. Lucky for Willow her two closet friends were standing beside her Buffy and Xander. The baby turned out to be a boy the child inherited Willow's beautiful smile and eyes. But has raven hair and on his left arm lies a small birthmark resembling a scythe!

"It's okay Tara, we have Willow deal with whatever witchy stuff you have to do with the baby," Buffy tells Tara. Tara nods she would like to support her wife in the aftermath of just shortly giving birth. But right now she needed to perform this ritual and binding spell while she has the right tools and resources. Tara takes the newborn who is now wrapped up in a small white blanket outside in the back garden. She walks over to a small stone altar that was in the garden before the couple had purchased their new home. Tara places the newborn in the centre of the altar before lighting four candles, she then gently rubs a special concoction over the baby. Before picking up a special stone which she then blesses. Tara then starts to chant in a forgotten language known to only a select few. Tara holds the tip of the stone to one of the lit candles warming before using it to make a small burn on the baby's forehead causing the baby to cry which wasn't a pleasant sound to Tara.

"Gods and Goddesses great and small this small babe, I beseech thee to help this innocent suppress the darkness that rages unchallenged in this boy. Bless him with your divine light and kindness from the earth. Let his light shine bright give this boy faith and hope that light will light his way." Tara chanted. Through this spell, the fire on the candles turn blue and grow powerful winds blow while rain pours down and thunder with lightning roar and flashes in the sky. The spell was completed Tara enters the house and walks back over to the crew.

"Did it work?" Willow asks.

"It did they pulled through they granted our request. But the stone it can't be anywhere near the baby it binds the spell if its destroyed so is the binding spell." Tara answered.

"I can take it." Xander offers.

"You have to hide it somewhere a place that nobody will find. It has to be a place where magic is void." Tara instructed.

"Where magic is void! Never knew a place like that existed." Xander spoke.

"We'll sort it out I promise," Buffy said.

"Good now all we have to do is worry about who created the baby," Willow says.

"What about the coven?" Buffy suggests.

"We've checked them out no evidence zilch," Willow answered.

"We will figure it out we just need more time," Tara replied.

"Have you got magical wards in place protection, boundary etc," Xander asked.

"Yes all tied to our blood," Willow responds.

End of chapter 3.


End file.
